


What Harm Can Come From Reading a Book?

by Missy



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Killer Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Plenty, as Evy and Rick learn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pluvial_poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvial_poetry/gifts).



“A possessed book,” Evy shouted with absolute horror in her beautiful voice as she kicked away one of its pages, which seemed to have sprouted very tiny teeth and was clinging to her stocking clad leg. “I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“Sweetheart,” Rick said, stomping a page flat, “I know this is breaking your heart but we’ve gotta stay focused. One of these pages has the spell that will turn these things back into regular books again. We ‘re going to have to go into the stacks and that’s gonna be dangerous. Are you ready?”

Evy knew immediately what to do. Determination filled them both. Locking eyes, and holding hands, they nodded once and pitched themselves into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
